A week at YogTowers (A week with the Yogscast)
by Cyndagirl
Summary: This a Yogscast Fanfic fueled by a dream I once had and made real by my new found best Co-writer, Kystra, who is a good friend both online and IRL (well I say good friend I kinda mean one of my best friends since I have many friends). So please enjoy and make sure to give Kystra and follow and favourite if you enjoyed too :D
1. Chapter 1- Losing Her Glasses

§Chapter 1§

This a Yogscast Fanfic fueled by a dream I once had and made real by my new found best Co-writer, Kystra, who is a good friend both online and IRL (well I say good friend I kinda mean one of my best friends since I have many friends).

So please enjoy and make sure to give Kystra and follow and favourite if you enjoyed too :D

"BURN!" yelled Hannah excitedly, while the room echoed with laughter. Megan just dissed Sophie; Sophie pulled a face that made everyone laugh harder. It was eight o'clock in the evening, and Kate was just finishing her Fanta before she started laughing and snorting it up her nose, making everyone laugh much much harder, even making Roz fall to the floor clutching her side. The mood in the caravan was high as the group whittled their way through numerous jokes and stories. Their parents were out having a drink, so they were allowed to order whatever pizzas they liked for dinner, and someone ordered a little too much. There was still an unopened box of pepperoni pizza, but everyone was too full to take another bite.

"That was hilarious!" said Jamila, gasping - she had to wipe the tears from her blue-green eyes. Kate was coughing repeatedly, her eyes watering, trying to breathe. Megan was face-down on the table, her mahogany-dyed hair shaking as she was trying to stop laughing. Sophie and Hannah were surprisingly the only ones who weren't choking on giggles..Roz just managed to calm down enough to pick herself off the floor and she sat herself back in the chair she fell off.

"Are- are you okay Kate?" She asked between gasps of breath and half giggles. She was rubbing the dust off her jacket, trying to calm herself down. Megan still lay with her face against the table, occasionally moving in particularly hard bursts of laughter. Sophie shook her gently until she sat up, still giggling. Everyone looked at Megan, who's face was displaying a mix of happiness and madness.

"Defo cray cray." Jamila said, causing a laughter induced cough from Kate who had only just been able to stop coughing. Megan sighed and sat up straight, completely over the laughing and reached to open the other box of pizza but was intercepted by sophie. Megan gave her an odd look before opening her mouth to respond. Sophie however, was too quick for her.

"You can't honestly still be hungry." She said wearing a scowl that seemed to fit perfectly on her face. Megan huffed and crossed her arms,

"Are you calling me fat or greedy?" She asked and tapped her fingers impatiently against the table.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Both." Megan then proceeded to punch Sophie's shoulder, earning a punch from Sophie as well as a loud "Ow".

When she was half choking on Fanta, Kate's glasses managed to fall off her face and onto the floor. "Guys, can you help me find my glasses? I can't see a thing," she said, crouching on the floor and peering into the darkness under the table..

Roz got up and saw Kate's glasses, almost directly in front of Kate's face and grabbed them. She turned around and put one finger to her lips in a 'hushing' movement and put Kate's glasses on top of the highest cupboard she could reach, way out of Kate's view. Everyone gave little giggles and hushed motions to each other as Kate still crouched on the floor, patting the ground in front of her just in cased she miss something.

"Guys!" she said, more desperate, "Seriously, I can't see!" She sighed in defeat. "Can someone help me?"

"I'll help you look for them," said Jamila, joining Kate on the ground and pretending to look for her glasses. Jamila pushed a few strands of her dark brown hair behind her ear, continuing to pat the ground. The others sat and watched, holding back laughs. Roz and Sophie had now resorted to sitting on the floor since there wasn't enough space for all of them to sit down at once without having to share chairs or have too many people on the already uncomfortable couch.

Kate sat up suddenly. "What did you guys do to my glasses?" she asked sternly. The entire group burst into uncontrollable laughter. Megan pointed at Roz, who pointed at Sophie who wore the same scowl as earlier and pointed back to Roz.

"Don't try to cover yourself up Roz." She said sternly, her chestnut brown eyes darting between the culprit and the victim. Roz sighed in resignation.

"Fine," she muttered, reaching for Kate's glasses, stretching to do so since she wasn't much taller than Kate herself. Kate stood up, snatching her glasses back from Roz and perching them back on her nose. Her dark brown- almost black - eyes stared through the glass in annoyance, and she sat back down on her chair. Roz threw her hands silently into the air in mock surrender and sat back onto the floor. She brushed her brown hair out of her face and crossed her legs resting her elbows on her knees.

The caravan had become eerily quiet so when the phone began to ring it gave everyone a shock. Sophie nudged Megan, who in turn nudged Jamila, who then poked Hannah, who then nudged Kate, who then nudged Roz on the floor with her foot.

"Why me?" moaned Roz, who pushed herself off the floor and walked to the other side of the caravan by the door, grabbing the phone and putting it on speaker.

"Yeelow?" she asked, her odd way of answering the phone had always confused the others.

"Hello? Is this Mrs Cooke?" replied an all too familiar male voice.

Gasps of instant shock fluttered around the room and all eyes darted towards the phone held precariously in Roz's hand.

"Was- was that?" Sophie asked, but was silenced by Megan hushing her quietly.

"Err- no, she's out at the moment, you- you can talk to Megan if you want though." Roz half whispered half shouted in her excitement and nervousness.

"Oh...Do you have any idea when she'll be back?" asked the voice. Roz shook her head,then realised that obviously the speaker on the other side couldn't see her.

"No?" muttered Roz in a high-pitched, anxious voice.

A laugh could be heard over the phone, somewhat in the distance though, it was the unmistakable voice of a particular Dwarf.

"Okay. Tell her I called, won't you…?" he paused waiting for her name.

"Roz."

"Roz," he stopped for a second, and a shout of "OH SHIT" could be heard in the background. A nanosecond later, the line went dead.

What ensued was the biggest lack of noise anyone would ever know, no one spoke, no one laughed or even breathed. That moment lasted for exactly five seconds.

"The fuck just happened?" Megan asked.

Then all hell broke loose. There was screaming and high-pitched squealing from Megan, Jamila, Hannah, Roz and Sophie, but Kate was just sat there, in her chair, silent and wide-eyed.

This sort of conversation happened for the next five minutes:

"Was that Lewis?"

"It sounded like Lewis."

"I'd die if it was Lewis."

"I swear it was Lewis!"

"Why was Lewis calling for my mum?"

"Oh my god Lewis called!"

And so on. Eventually the commotion died down, with everyone talking in whispers like they could no longer speak properly. Kate was still sitting there, bewildered and silent.

Sophie reached over Megan (since she was sitting on the inside of the sofa) and poked Kate twice on the nose. Kate didn't move. Jamila then decided to shake her shoulders gently, still getting no response. It was only until Megan licked her finger and stuck it in Kate's ear that Kate finally snapped out of it. She screamed. When Kate finally stopped screaming, Roz cleared her throat.

"Guys, that was Lewis and we are not dreaming, so what the hell did he say? I was too busy silently hyperventilating." she said, putting the phone back on the table after a few minutes of holding it.

"He wants to talk to my mom." Megan said, still shocked.

Again, there was silence but this was no ordinary silence because everyone was simply relishing in the thought that they had just gotten a call from Lewis Brindley and, as clumsy as

ever, Simon Lane. Everyone sat down and just thought for a moment about what would follow possibly all answering, in their own way, the same questions.

Why would he call?

Why would he call now?

What does he need?

Does it concern us?

Why is he calling?

Seriously, why is he calling?

COME ONE BRAIN! WHY IS HE CALLING?!


	2. Chapter 2- Ponyo the Marshmallow

**§Chapter 2§**

**Another huge thanks to Kystra for helping me out and writing most of this chapter. Giving her a follow and favourite is always appreciated much like follow/ favoriting the story on my side.  
Hope you enjoy,**

**Cynda+Kystra **

An hour after the surprise call from who the girls assumed was Lewis Brindley, Jamila made a suggestion that was sure to direct conversation away from the call and to something else.  
"Guys, do you want to watch a movie?" she asked. Everyone nodded their heads, and a quiet discussion on what they would watch quickly grew into a shouting match as everyone took sides with either Megan or Jamila, Megan wanted to watch the City of Bones while Jamila wanted to watch FairyTale.

"I want to watch FairyTale!"

"It isn't even a movie!"

"We can watch an episode!"

"City of Bones is better!"

"We've seen it like a hundred times already!"

In the end Sophie decided to end the battle by telling Kate to go get some sweets and whatever DVD she wanted. Everyone groaned as Kate thought for about five minutes, some of the girls trying to bribe Kate to watch the movies each respectively voted for. She decided to choose Ponyo. Surprisingly, everyone was fine with that, as long as Kate remembered the sweets.

"Okay, list it again, I want to make sure I've got all the sweets right," said Kate.

"We need marshmallows, peanuts, gummy bears, Aeros, Oreos, and some Mars Bars," said Hannah, ticking off each item on an imaginary notebook. Kate nodded quickly, muttering the sweets again and again while opening the caravan door.  
As she stepped outside, the biting wind picked up and chased her all the way to her caravan. It wasn't far from Megan's but it was slightly smaller, only two bedrooms and a couch bed which meant they usually changed where everyone slept so no one had to sleep on the couch every night. She raced to the door and fumbled the key into the lock as the wind pressed against her. Britain was well known for its crazy weather systems but even Kate knew it wasn't usually this cold in the middle of summer, regardless she pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Kate quickly picked out the sweets and put them on the counter. The phone started to ring. She picked it up and said, "Hello?" in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Kate, have you got all the stuff?" asked Sophie, who was calling from the other caravan.

"Okay, I've got the marshmallows, peanuts, gummy bears, oreos and Mars Bars. Did I miss anything?" she asked, stuffing the sweets into an empty plastic bag.

"Don't forget the DVD, Kate," said Sophie, while Roz could be heard yelling, "Don't forget the Aeros!" in the background.

"Okay, okay Roz," said Kate, "The Aeros are in the fridge, I'll get them in a bit." She was holding the phone in one hand and reaching for the DVD with the other when the phone started to vibrate.

"Hold on guys, I got another call." She said, hushing the others on the phone. They had gone quiet but there were whispers in the background. She took the phone from her ear and pressed the answer button for the second time. A lot of shuffling could be heard on the Sophie's side but they didn't question it as they had asked for a lot of sweets.

"Hello?" She asked in another sing-song voice.

"Hi, is this Alan?" asked the man on the phone. Kate swung the bag down onto the counter and sat herself down next to it.

"No, that's my dad, do you want to speak to him?" Kate replied, though in a less sing-song voice.

"Yes please," said the man on phone, he sounded as if he were in a rush which was proven by his next response, "Its urgent." He added.

Kate tried to think of a way to tell the man her dad's mobile number but then realised she had no idea who it was,

"I'll tell my dad you called. Wait a second… Who is this again?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Lewis!" He exclaimed, he seemed to be getting to the end of his string.

The name (quite obviously) struck a nerve in Kate which made her jump somewhat.

"Lewis who?" she asked, she was forcing herself to keep her voice at the same pitch.

"Lewis BRINDLEY!" he replied, not realising how scary he sounded over the phone when he was angry.

Kate stood there, wide eyed, wide jawed and nearly hyperventilating again. Her next response shocked the others, who had managed to stay silent for the time being, half out of shock and half out of excitement.

"Hello?" asked Lewis, who now realised how he'd sounded and thought he'd scared her off.

"My dad's out drinking," she muttered; then she suddenly yelled, "GO AWAY!" ending the call by slamming the phone into its holder, grabbed the Ponyo DVD and ran as fast as she could out of the caravan, not even locking it. She was running faster than she knew he legs could carry her which is why when she tripped over a stone no bigger than her fist she was sent flying over ground. She felt herself falling but she hit the ground with little pain, she lay there for a few seconds before pushing herself up slightly. She had face planted the marshmallows, the Haribos and the gummy bears had tumbled to the ground without harm and the DVD was still clutched in her hand, perfectly fine.

"Phew."

After picking up everything she dropped, she somewhat calmly walked back to the others' caravan at a brisk pace. Once she opened the door, however, the scene in front of her was everything but calm.  
There was screaming, crying, laughing, smiling faces and faces of utter shock everywhere. Jamila and Roz were screaming and laughing, Megan and Hannah were speculating if the Yogscast would remember them from the meeting at Insomnia a year ago, and Sophie was standing in the middle of the caravan talking gibberish to herself.

Meanwhile, Lewis was still holding the phone next to his ear. "What the bloody hell?" he asked, turning to Simon who was clawing his face with his fingers.

"Why did you do that?" he yelled, raging.

"Do what?" asked Lewis, still confused.

Simon groaned.

"You told her your bloody NAME, Lewis! You fucking gave the game away!"

Once the girls calmed down, Roz slid the DVD into the player and played Ponyo. They all spent most of the movie thinking about Lewis' call, well all of them apart from Kate who was too distracted by the movie to think about anything else and Roz who spent the time singing- Ponyo Ponyo, little fishy of the sea, Ponyo Ponyo, as cute as she can be!. Near the end of the movie, Kate's dad Alan and Jamila's dad Dom came to bring Jamila, Kate and Roz back to their own caravan since it was getting late.  
As they walked back to the caravan, they all chatted and talked merrily. Jamila and Roz were with Jamila's dad in front, while Kate talked to her dad a few steps behind them. Once they approached the caravan, with Jamila and Roz climbing inside, Kate turned to her dad.

"Dad?" asked Kate

"Yes?" he replied in a slightly drunk voice. He had drunk around 2-3 cans of beer that night, she was surprised he was only just slightly drunk.

"Lewis Brindley called, he said he wanted to talk to you urgently." Kate's voice went slightly higher when she finished the sentence, but her dad didn't care about that, he only cared about what she actually said. When Kate climbed into the caravan, she chuckled to herself as she heard her dad mutter the same two words over and over and over again.

"Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3-ALL the tickets

**§Chapter 3§**

**Guys, don't worry, actual Yogs WILL come in soon, not just Lewis and Simon, we are just hyperventilating everytime we write it, that's +Kystra  
Really bad grammar Cynda.  
Yeah I know  
Change it  
CBA  
Ok...**

The next morning all three got up around the same time to meet the others at the arcade. Jamila was spending hours fixing her hair to make it perfect so Kate and Roz sat on the couch chatting about the previous day. The news was also running so every once in awhile Roz quickly turn her head to look at the TV for a minute or so to check the weather or news around the campsite that might prove useful to know if they were going out.

"Did you tell him about the call?" Roz asked Kate, giggling slightly still even though it was over six hours ago.

Kate laughed, "Yeah, I've never heard him swear so many times at once." She replied quietly since she didn't want her dad to hear. Roz laughed and stood up,

"I guess it was a shock even for him." She said and reached for her dark blue and grey fleece-hoodie.

Jamila had finally stepped out of the bedroom, untying her hair and retying it to make it perfect. She was wearing a low-cut turquoise top paired with a denim jacket which had its sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A short black skirt hung from her waist three inches above the knee, and she was wearing black socks to go with her pink converse which was by the door. This was very different to what Roz was wearing: a long sleeved, plain magenta top, black Lionsdale trackie bottoms that were obviously too long for her held up by a thin green belt with a creeper-faced buckle and her dark blue Puma fleece-hoodie. Kate was wearing a red-and-white striped top with a white elephant design over a long sleeved purple top as well as a pair of loose-fitting navy trousers held up by a tan-coloured belt. She was also wearing a denim dress that was only slightly too small for her over that as a sort of lengthened sleeveless jacket; a Kasey bag with an animal design from LeSportsac hung from her right shoulder and she had a pair of orange socks on her feet. Neither Roz nor Kate had really bothered with their hair, Roz had it loose and tucked into the hood of her fleece-Hoodie in case she need to pull it up and Kate's was left alone since it was too short to tie up anyway.

"We ready to go?" Roz asked, seeing that Jamila had finally finished playing with her hair. Kate nodded but Jamila just put her hand up for few seconds, "Just a sec." she replied, checking her pockets and bag to make sure she had everything. Roz just rolled her eyes sarcastically, "I don't see why you need all that stuff, you only need your phone and some money." She said and strode over the door and swung it open. She stood on the grass waiting for the other two.

Kate waited for Jamila and checked her bag too, making sure she had everything she needed, including the tickets she won from the last couple of days. She had been surprisingly lucky with the machines in the arcade, she had won the jackpot on just about every machine except the 'Deal Or No Deal' machine which was supposed to be the easiest one. She had counted them numerous times before but she would probably count them again once she got to the arcade, just for good luck.

Back in the other caravan, which hosted Megan, Hannah and Sophie there was an argument about saving the number that Lewis had called from incase they needed to 'call him back' but Sophie pointed out that it would only be used for stalking them. Megan and Hannah were hardcore fans, always finding a way of talking to them, twitter, facebook, reddit, tumblr and even In real life. They had several T-shirts and Megan even had the signed Area 11 album which was impressive, even for her. Hannah on the other hand was always on top of the news which meant both she and Megan had the tickets for Insomnia which was taking place on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Sophie and Roz only had the single day tickets to insomnia on Saturday which sadly meant they would miss Area 11 live and the Yogscast panel. Megan and Hannah were fretting about what to wear while Sophie was changed and ready to go before they'd even had breakfast. Sophie emptied yet another cup of tea while she was sat watching the news. She laughed when Megan came out wearing a black crop top and denim shorts.

"Y'know its gonna rain right?" Sophie said, smiling with an evil grin.

"Aww C'MON!" Megan shouted exasperatedly.

She darted out of the room and into hers to get changed yet again. Sophie glanced at the mirror she was sitting in front of, scrutinizing the clothing she wore before turning back to the window. She was wearing a jumper which had stripes in different shades of purple over a black top with a pair of faded jeans and black socks. Her dark skin contrasted with the vibrant stripes on her jumper, and her afro was tied up as it normally was - in a ponytail.

Sophie heard the click of the bathroom door being unlocked, and turned to see who it was. Hannah was pulling the hem of her green shirt down over her black jeans, rolling down the sleeves of her navy hoodie as she came out of the bathroom. She was already wearing her dark green converse, only just about ready to go. She looked at the clock and realised they were already half an hour late. The group had decided to meet near the 10p machines since it was, in Megan's opinion, the most fun machine of all of them.

Kate, Jamila and Roz were the first to arrive so Roz instinctively made her way to the Dinosaur king machines, rifling through her massive deck of cards and kitting out a T Rex with two elemental moves and a tie breaker. Kate checked out the Deal or No Deal machine, figuring out how the game worked before the others got here to try and beat her to the jackpot. Jamila leant against the 10p machines for awhile but soon put a pound in the coin exchange to start playing before they arrived.

Sophie, Megan and Hannah came running up to the arcade, shouting at each other for being late,

"You didn't have to take so freakin' long getting changed y'know!" Sophie shouted at both of them.

"Its not my fault I need to look beautiful." Megan whined sarcastically, giving Sophie a pretend dirty look.

"Its not your fault you're ugly as shit." Hannah replied, laughing. They all ran up to the arcade, it was 11 o' clock and they were supposed to meet at 10 which explained the crossed look Jamila wore as they approached.

"They're here guys!" She shouted up to the other two who were completely engrossed in their games. The four who were already stood there chatted for a few minutes until the last two finally returned from playing their games. Sophie looked at everyone and double checked everyone was there.

"Okay, first things first-" She begun but was cut up by Megan, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Deal or No Deal! Deal or No Deal!" She shouted, about to run up to the machine with three pound coins in her hand. "No! First we have to finish the doodle jump championships!" She replied. Hannah laughed and tugged Megan to the doodle jump machine, with Kate, Sophie, Jamila and Roz trailing behind them.

The Doodle jump championships had been something they had started when they first arrived, a series of playoffs that would decide who would compete in the next round and so on. They did three rounds, for the first round the top four scores would be chosen, then those four would play again and from those scores the top two would be picked and then it was a playoff for the winner. It was Sophie VS Hannah for the final round and everyone was slightly excited. The winner of the championship would get half of everyone's tickets which was the price for entering the contest. Kate was happy to pay this since when the championships had started she'd paid her tickets but she only had about 100, the number she had now however was closer to 2000.

Hannah put a coin in the machine and was surprised to find that the game started after only putting in 50p despite it being a £1 per play. She was doing well until about 300 meters up when there was simply a wall of enemies that would be near impossible to cross, she sighed and plowed forth anyway, falling to her death on 340 meters. Everyone laughed at Hannah's bad luck but it was decided that if the same thing happened to Sophie then the round would be restarted, to keep it fair. Sophie however, met no such obstruction and got an all time high score of nearly 20,000 meters which was a bit ridiculous considering she was stood there playing for about half an hour to get that score. She threw her hands up as the winner and was given half of everyone's original tickets which together was only about 150 tickets. Hannah objected that she could've gotten that score if the game wasn't so glitchy for her so she was given the extra play that sophie had won.

They spent the next hour or so in the arcade attempting to beat Kate at Deal or No Deal which she managed to get the jackpot of third time lucky. Roz walked up behind the group crowding around the machine with 2000 tickets hanging out of it and crossed her arms, watching Kate decipher each deal to the point where she would accept based on the chances. Kate hit the no deal button when she had the last two boxes and low and behold she opened the single ticket box, leaving her with 1500 more tickets. She snapped the last ticket from the machine and carried the huge reel to the ticket counter. After about 10 minutes of feeding tickets into the machine she got her receipt for 5500 tickets and walked over to the desk, eyeing up all the prizes.

"What should I get?" She asked,

"LOADS of sweets!" Hannah replied, clapping her hands excitedly,

"A remote control car!" Roz said, everyone looked at her bemused.

"What?" She asked genuinely.

"Everyone knows it won't last." Megan said and laughed,

"Not with you around anyway." She added, making everyone laugh.

"20 free games, we could have another Doodle jump championship!" Sophie said, grinning.

Kate sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I'll come back later, once we've decided." She said and wandered over to the cotton candy machine. Everyone followed like a pack of dogs, crowding around it.

"We'll get three, one between two, since we'll never finish one to ourselves." Jamila said.

Everyone murmured "Ok's" and paid in 50p each for the cotton candy, Megan and Hannah shared, Kate and Jamila and Sophie and Roz shared. They all sat just outside the arcade on the benches, watching people walking up to the swimming pool. Roz heard someone on the phone in the arcade and couldn't help but listen in her boredom,

"Just let me get there first and then we'll figure out how to break it to them."

The person was on the phone so she was deciphering the conversation from just one side,

"I told you, let me get there, they could be anywhere around here and I don't want to get spotted." The man said, closer this time.

Roz turned on the bench to see someone speed walking through the arcade from the entrance toward where the caravans were. The odd thing was, he was wearing sunglasses, which was only odd considering the overcast clouds that hung over the sun, sending drizzle every once in awhile upon them. She was watching him for a good minute or so before-

Wait a second

that's-

"Ugh guys." She said, still staring at him.

"Whaaat?" Hannah replied tiredly.

"I think- I think I see Lewis." Roz said.

Everyone turned to look where she was, utter silence followed as they all tried to get a good look.

"Oh- My- Lord." Jamila said.

"Quick! Follow him!" Hannah half whispered half shouted, "But don't let him see you!" She added.


	4. Chapter 4- Surprise Surprise

**§Chapter 4§**

The group followed him as quickly and as inconspicuously as they could, leading to rather comical situations. Megan, Kate and Hannah were all hiding behind a bush near Kate's caravan, watching Lewis make a beeline for it. Roz and Sophie were hiding behind the thick trunk of an oak tree, watching the other two shuffle for good spots to see what was going on while Jamila just crouched behind a small artificial rock that was supposed to make the park look more 'natural'. Sophie hushed the three in the bush when they were hissing at each other from the tight fit.

"Shuddup!" She said in a forced whisper.

And they did.

At one point, Sophie trod on Roz's foot causing her to yelp in pain, Lewis turned around to see where the noise had come from but luckily didn't see any of them. She held back a laugh as he continued toward their caravan, hopping on one foot anxiously.

Kate watched in horror as Lewis knocked on her caravan door only to be greeted by her dad. They seemed to make quick introductions and shook hands before Kate's dad was about to invite him into the caravan. At this point Kate was both ecstatic and furious at the same time and marched down, standing a few steps behind Lewis.

"I think all the girls have gone to the Arcade, you can wait here until they come back." Kate's dad said, not noticing Kate standing behind Lewis. She coughed purposefully and looked at her dad, half glaring and half rolling her eyes,

"I'm right here." She said.

The others were watching with held breaths as the scene unfolded, unable to hear exactly what was being said. They weren't hiding anymore, they stood to see Kate talk to her Dad.

"Kate! I-" He paused, "Didn't see you there." He added, nearly catching himself out.

Lewis looked at Kate, she seemed horrified and he wondered if this was the girl who was coming to stay with them. Then he realised it was in fact Kate, along with five other girls who were staying.

"Did you, need, something from me?" She asked boldly, ready to run as fast as she could if Lewis said anything to her.

Both adults held blank faces, like a calculator that didn't understand the question it received.

"That's it," Hannah said and walked down toward Lewis, much in the same way Kate did but this time, followed by the four other girls. Roz stood next to Kate and the four others stood behind them, being much taller.

It was at this moment that everything seemed ridiculously surreal and it was at this moment that everyone was most on edge.

And so I dig sometimes with some coal and some stone-

Lewis pulled out his mobile faster than lightning and picked up the call, almost blushing.

"Have you found the caravan yet?" Someone said over the phone. Lewis stood, staring into space for a second until he snapped out of it,

"Yes…" He said, pausing unexpectedly.

Hannah gave a confused look at Lewis, "Is that Simon?" She asked, a bit too loud.

"Oh god, they found you didn't they." Simon said over the phone, hearing Hannah.

"See ya." Lewis replied and quickly ended the call, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

Lewis took a deep breath and looked at the six of them, he knew there were six girls who had been invited and tried to establish in his head which one was which. He looked at Alan,

"Is this them?" He asked.

The girls looked among each other and shrugged, the question wasn't directed at them but it caused unrest either way.

"Did any of you guys do something?" Hannah whispered to them, everyone shook their heads.

Alan nodded at Lewis, "Troublesome lot." He sighed. "I shall leave them in your-" He paused, smiling, "Capable hands." before retreating into the caravan.

Lewis took off his sunglasses and slid them into his pocket, he put on his normal glasses and blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the grey light. He sighed and crossed his arms, not really sure what to do.

"So- er- Why are you here?" Jamila asked, trying to start a casual conversation.

"Oh right!" He paused, " How would you like to work at Yog-Towers for a week?" He finished cheerfully.

There was an abrupt silence filled with shock and confusion. Kate was completely silent for pretty much the whole ordeal, meeting one of her favourite people was a bit much. Hannah and Megan shuffled on the spot, seemingly having a telepathic conversation. Sophie and Jamila were completely dumbstruck and Roz looked like she was about to laugh - or cry.

"Us?" Jamila asked finally, pointing at herself and then looking at the others.

"Well yes, you are the only ones here." Lewis said, chuckling slightly.

"Ok." Hannah said brightly, followed by a mixture of laughs and 'Ok's' from the others.

"Great! Don't worry about packing, everything's been done- it was supposed to be a surprise but it seems we can't pull the wool over your eyes." Lewis said.

Kate was still there wearing the very same expression she had worn almost all weekend now - Sophie shook her shoulders but she remained motionless. It was only until Roz threatened to take her glasses again that she turned around and promptly stamped on Roz's foot. Roz clenched her fists and scowled at Kate,

"I wouldn't really." She protested and shifted her weight onto her other foot.

Meanwhile Lewis was on the phone again, giving address details by the sounds of it,

"Alright, see you there, thanks Tom." He finished and ended the call.

He turned to look at the group, "so... shall we go then?" He asked. The group nodded, massive smiles all around, even from Kate.

"Quietly." Lewis added, seen as some of the girls had already begun half screaming out of shock.

Lewis directed the small crowd of girls over to the parking lot , and said that in order to avoid arousing suspicion, they had to walk there. All at once most of the girls complained, some quietly, some out loud. Kate was complaining mentally, if not facially.

"Its only until we get outside the park, then Sparkles* will pick us up," said Lewis.

Again the girls moaned and trudged after Lewis, it was only a short walk but it was fun to annoy Lewis slightly sometimes. Hannah and Sophie were laughing hysterically after a whispered conversation and Lewis turned his head to ask them what they were talking about.

"Lewis, is your ringtone really Honeydew Yeaya?" Hannah said in between giggles.

"Yes. Problem?"

Everyone laughed except for Hannah who looked dismayed at being completely rejected by Lewis.


	5. Chapter 5- Guess who?

**§Chapter 5§**

As they approached the car park, they were surprised to find a black, streamlined limousine waiting for them.

"No way!" Jamila shouted to herself in shock.

Lewis laughed, "So it seems- yes way." He replied. As he spoke two people stepped out of the limousine: Simon and Tom Clarke, AKA Sparkles*.

Hannah clapped a hand over her mouth and started waving her other hand like a butterfly, similar reactions from the other ensued but Kate just stood her normal - somewhat silent - self. Jamila was hugging Megan who looked half shocked and half confused. Sophie was muttering to herself and Roz was trying to bring life back to Kate- shaking her shoulders.

Simon was laughing his head off as he approached Lewis which promptly made Lewis laugh and eventually everyone seemed back to their normal- ish selves. They made their way to the overly flashy vehicle and Sparkles* opened the door for them.

"We were gonna hire a minivan but I just don't think it would- fit the bill." Sparkles* said as Kate stepped in, the last of the girls.

Simon sat opposite Lewis nearest the cab with Jamila, Megan and Hannah on Simon's side and Kate, Sophie and Roz were sat on the other.

"All right Tom, when you're ready." Lewis said once everyone was comfortable.

Tom, AKA Sparkles*, grinned in the mirror, looking at each girl in turn. "Okay, let's go." He started the black limousine and exited the car park.

During the car journey, most of the girls were silent and still processing what was happening to them. They were in a sleek, black were in a sleek, black limousine with Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane, and Tom Clarke AKA Sparkles*. They were in a sleek, black limousine with Lewis Brindley, Simon Lane and Tom Clarke AKA Sparkles* on the way to YogTowers. They were all breathing very quickly, pent up with excitement.

It wasn't long until someone exploded.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO YOGTOWERS OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-" started Jamila, wildly waving her hands about. She was red in the face from the adrenaline and excitement, growing even redder when Sophie had to cover her mouth to make her shut up. It hadn't really kicked into anyone yet- everyone was simply staring into blank space, hoping it would all just be normal.

"Guys, is this actually happening?" asked Roz, dazed yet smiling at Jamila's reaction to the fact they really were going to yogtowers - that they weren't just dreaming.

"Uh- I think so," Sophie replied, letting go of Jamila and turning to Lewis who seemed to be stifling a laugh.

Lewis didn't notice Sophie looking at him since he was exchanging glances with Simon who also seemed close to hysteria.

"We are going to yogtowers - aren't we?" she asked, looking Lewis straight in the eye.

Lewis coughed. "Yes, but we'll be taking you to your hotel rooms in Bristol first."

Almost everyone was gaping in shock, even Simon.

"Lewis, you never said they had hotel rooms!" he said in surprise.

"Their parents thought that it would be safer, for some strange reason," Lewis replied. All at once the girls started to giggle and whisper among each other, looking over at Simon and Lewis every so often. The only person who seemed not to pay any attention was Kate. She was blatantly staring out the window, watching the buildings go by.

When she got bored of the scenery, she turned her gaze to Simon and Lewis. She tried not to make it too obvious, then somehow stared into space after looking at them for less than a minute.

Simon nudged Lewis. "What?" asked Lewis, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with a corner of his grey Nilesy pool shirt. He put them back on the bridge of his nose and turned to Simon. Simon was watching him clean his glasses and had momentarily forgotten what he was about to say.

"What?" Lewis repeated. Simon blinked.

"Oh! Um you know that chinese girl sitting over there?" he asked quietly, nodding his head in Kate's direction.

"Yeah, Alan's kid," Lewis replied, sneaking a look at her.

Kate's gaze had refocused, and she blinked, her eyes gazing at the two men and their whispering. What they didn't know was that she heard every word they said - she could concentrate when she wanted to, and for once she was eager to listen.

"Why is she staring at us?" Simon asked.

"I have no idea." Lewis' eyebrows were furrowed, thinking.

Kate gave Simon a look of mild amusement, rolling her eyes at him and smiling to herself as she turned to the window to stare at the scenery again.

Hannah looked around at everyone somewhat in shock and decided to pull a small prank on the group. She knew Roz's ringtone and decided to dial in inconspicuously. She put it on silent and left it ringing- soon enough the beginning of cassandra was playing on Roz's phone. Roz looked at her phone- saw it was Hannah and gave her an evil look.

"Is that-" Tom started in the front of the car.

"Cassandra ." finished Megan, Hannah and Roz at the same time- making them laugh.

Everyone laughed briefly - even Kate smiled at them - but it didn't really seem to ease the tension. Lewis and Simon considered just picking up a random topic but they- for once- couldn't think up anything.

"So er-" Hannah tried to strike up conversation but quickly backed down from the challenge after getting looks from almost everyone.

"So er- what?" Roz asked, wanting to push Hannah into killing the awkwardness. Hannah blushed red, staring at her lap.

Megan laughed. "Hannah, don't be shy. Lewis, Simon, were we chosen for something in a contest we knew nothing about?"

Simon gave Lewis an odd look and smiled, Lewis was staring blankly out of the window, not realising anyone had said anything. Simon nudged him and he looked over.

"Sorry what?" he said, completely oblivious.

She rolled her eyes. "I said, were we chosen for something in a contest we knew nothing about?"

Lewis smiled and shook his head. "It's more of a… how do I explain this," he started, looking up at the ceiling of the car, thinking. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "You know, I guess this is like babysitting," he said, "But for friends."

Jamila's mouth gaped wide with shock. "You- you know our parents?!"

"No, not directly," said Simon, "But we know some of their friends and in some cases, their brothers and sisters. I'm not really sure why they needed the help, but it seems they're going to have a week to themselves for once."

Sophie laughed. "We've all got siblings, except maybe Hannah," she said, looking at Hannah for confirmation. She shrugged.

"Why are you doing this, though?" asked Roz.

"We weren't sure whether or not you girls were yognaughts or gamers," said Lewis, "But when we were sent some pictures, four of you were recognised by some of the staff." This was said with a grin, and Megan, Hannah, Sophie and Roz were almost squealing with excitement at the fact they were remembered by their idols after meeting them in i49 two years ago. Jamila and Kate shared a look, so as Kate turned her head back to the window Jamila piped up. "But what about the other two?"

Simon scratched his chin. "Well, I don't know to be honest. I remember that… I think it was Sam who said one was pretty much… Lewis, do you remember what Sam said?"

Lewis shrugged. "I think he said pretty, not pretty much."

Jamila's eyes lit up. "Which picture was he talking about?" she asked with glee.

Lewis and Simon were silent for a moment, and were about to say something when Tom said, "I only had a glancing view of the pictures, but I agree with Sam that that one was pretty. She wore glasses, and her hair was reddish, up to the shoulders I think. I'm not saying that you guys aren't pretty, but that one caught my eye I guess."

Jamila nearly burst with happiness. He called her pretty! Sparkles* called her pretty!

A chorus of "How about me? Am I pretty?" filled the limo with noise and laughter. Kate, however, still wasn't talking. She smiled in thanks whenever a comment was directed at her, but she never said a word.

The limousine stopped. Simon's eyes lit up and he yelled, "We're here!"


End file.
